


An Exciting Snack

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Lingerie, Same size vore, Soft Vore, UHHHHHHHH CERO DOESNT EXACTLY HAVE A SPECIFIED GENDER SO I JUST MARKED BOTH LMAO, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Nadeshiko really, really, really wants to eat Cero, so she asks!





	An Exciting Snack

“Cero :): Hi Nade. I’m at the store right now, buying things for dinner later tonight. I just wanted to ask if there was anything you’d like? :) I’ll definitely be picking up more of those strawberry cupcakes you like so much…” With a tap of their finger, Cero sends their text to Nadeshiko, patiently walking through all of the isles in the market they’re in. Their cart was already pretty full, but both Nadeshiko and their sister, Tsubasa, went through food fast. 

 

“KiraKira(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Nadeshiko: yep yep, i can think of something i want! And that one thing is you! (*≧∀≦*)”

 

Cero checks their phone, eyes widening at Nadeshiko’s reply. A small smile appeared on their lips, eyes narrowing.

 

“Cero :): Nadie, I don’t think I’d taste that good. Are you sure you want to eat me? :)”

 

“KiraKira(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Nadeshiko: uhuh uhuh! very much so! it gets a little bit lonely, you knooowww? and besides, don’t you think it’d be a fun new experience?! (人◕ω◕)”

 

The fallen laughed at their girlfriends’ reply while adjusting their coat. Nadeshiko sure was open, eh? Cero didn’t mind much. The thought of Nadeshiko’s cute, pink lips wrapped around them wasn’t so bad… and everything that comes after that, not so bad, either. They hurried to pay for the items in their cart, wanting to rush home as fast as possible. 

 

Meanwhile, Nadeshiko decided to get herself ready. Excitedly, she hurried over to the large mirror in their room, sitting down to do her makeup. She quietly hummed one of her favorite songs as she did so, dressing her face with pretty pinks and an assortment of other colors. After the bases were laid down, she applied some of her cutesy face stickers, in the shapes of hearts, stars and moons, with a few jewels here and there.

 

Lastly, her lips. As plump and cute as they already were, a little bit of lip gloss wouldn’t hurt! Nadeshiko put the lip gloss on, smacking her lips to make sure it applied correctly. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Damn, she was cute!

 

Also wanting to dress the part, Nadeshiko dug into her lingerie drawer. There were so many choices! Should she go with a cute mint set, with white lace? Or the baby blue with black frills? Or maybe… A pink, sweetheart babydoll, a large ribbon in the middle of the chest. That one would work! She slid it on, the straps resting around her neck. Underneath, she slid on the matching set of panties, not pulling them above her waist. Cero did like her stomach, after all.

 

Nadeshiko bounced at the sound of the front door unlocking. Tsubasa was over at a friend’s, so there would be no interruptions or any traumatizing events… Quickly spritzing on some of her strawberry-chocolate scented perfume, Nadeshiko rushed out the bedroom door, smiling at Cero in front of her. 

 

“Hey hey~” Nadeshiko chirps, pecking Cero’s cheek lightly, snatching the bag of groceries from them. 

 

“You look wonderful, Nadie.” Cero grins, excitement already growing, hands sliding down Nadeshiko’s thick waist.

 

Nadeshiko giggles, slipping into the kitchen to put the paper bag of groceries onto the counter. “Go into the bedroom and wait for me, okay?”

 

“Alright,” Cero replies. They head into the room and take their white coat off, putting it onto the hanger they have conveniently in the room, leaving them in a black turtleneck with slacks. 

 

Arousal courses through their body. Nadeshiko was just so cute! Cero would let her do anything to them. 

 

The pink-clad Fallen comes in, practically bouncing with excitement. “Ce-ro~” She takes a seat on her lover’s lap. She gently pressed her lifts against theirs, her tongue sliding into their mouth with ease as they kissed back. Nadeshiko pulled away, kissing Cero’s cheek instead… Going to their jaw and giving it a lick…

 

“Ooohh, I can barely contain my excitement!” Nadeshiko rubbed herself against Cero’s leg. 

 

“I could tell, you’re already dripping wet, Nadie… So how’s this gonna go?” Cero smiles up at Nadeshiko, placing a firm grip onto her ass. “Just curious! Little excited…”

 

“Wellll…” Nadeshiko gripped onto Cero’s shoulders. “You’ll see!” She winked.

 

“You want me to take my clothes off or anythin’?” 

 

Nadeshiko shook her head. “Mm mm, yes please! It would be harder to swallow you with clothes on… Undies are fine, though~” She giggled.

 

Cero nodded, quickly sliding off their top, admittedly a little bit anxious-- But it wouldn’t hurt if it was just the two of them-- pushing Nadeshiko off to the side to take off their slacks, before sitting Nadeshiko back down on their lap. 

 

Nadeshiko wrapped her lips around Cero’s head. At first, they tensed up from shock, but slowly relaxed as Nadeshiko took them in further, their neck reaching the inside of her throat. It was incredibly warm and welcoming. Nadeshiko’s saliva further coated them, making them easier for her to swallow. The Fallen’s throat contracted with each gulp, squeezing around Cero, and it oddly felt… good. 

 

Finally, their chest had reached the inside of Nadeshiko’s mouth. She ran her tongue across their collarbones and down the middle of their chest. Luckily they were lithe, and Nadeshiko needn’t worry about her snack being too big. She pushed through, easily gulping them down further from then on, standing off of their lap. On the way down, she made sure to give their thighs and legs plenty of love, savoring the flavor of Cero’s skin. 

 

“Mmf~” Nadeshiko moaned, finally swallowing them whole. Her tummy bulged out slightly, giving her the look that she was a month pregnant. She giggled at herself. Maybe she could have some fun and go tell her family that she was! Her parents did want some more grandkids, after all… But right now, her mind was too foggy, and her body was too hot… She laid back onto their soft bed, resting her head on the headboard. 

 

“Hey hey, Cero, you know, you kind of tasted like maple syrup!” Nadeshiko teased, rubbing her stomach, pressing around it to feel Cero inside of her. 

 

“Did I?” Cero hazily says, adjusting to the new, comfy space they’ve found themself in. “I suppose that’s just the canadian genes, eh?” They laughed lightly, adjusting their position, extremely careful to not disturb their girlfriend.

 

“Mhmm~ How’s it feel in there?” Nadeshiko asked while running her right hand down her own body, the other still feeling around her stomach, pressing up against her prey. 

 

“Not too bad, kinda cozy…” Cero nuzzled up against the inside of Nadeshiko’s stomach. Honestly? They could get used to this. Even if they were kind of aroused, they felt as if they could just fall asleep… It was kind of fun, being inside of someone else. 

 

“Aah-- That’s-- mmh… good…” 

 

“I’m glad it makes you feel good!” Cero replied to Nadeshiko’s obvious masturbation, her body slightly swaying along with it. 

 

“Wanna go out-- for-- Aaahh… dinner, later?” Nadeshiko questions, playing innocent. “You know, with you still inside of me?~”

 

“If that’s what you want.” Cero smiled, a little more excitement running through them. Nadeshiko was really willing to go out in public like this? What a brave girl she was! If it’s what she wanted, then they certainly wouldn’t mind one bit…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im dead im gone and i am sorry


End file.
